Gone Bad
by PrestonPLT
Summary: Follow the story of Daryl Hurston in his constant struggle in the zombie apocalypse. I accept any concerns suggestions or grammar fixes in the story in comments chat or whatever else is possible. I will for sure have mistakes, I ain't university level so don't be expecting a lot, this is FanFiction after all. This is my first crack at story writing, please enjoy,


**Author's note:** This is my first kick at story writing, I'm starting off with this prologue, it ain't the best I'm aware, but I want to see if I can get any views and likes on it and if I do get enough for me to think the story is worth doing more, I will continue, please enjoy.

 **Prologue**

"I think we got something!" People rush in the room; this project has been going on for months.

"Yes I think this could be the one! I'm sure it will work this time! Bring in the test subject!" Two large men come in the room with a struggling victim that looks as if he has been not fed even a small amount of nutritious substance in weeks. Everyone enters the observation room as the test subject, test subject A2116, is strapped onto the surgeon table in the middle of a round dark room, lights only shining in that given area. The subjects beat up mouth is taped and his yellow, veined eyes, blindfolded. A scraggy old man with long white hair that looks as if it's falling off roles to the table on a chair with a needle in hand. Everyone watches from the observation deck. The hunch backed old man smiles with a hint of villainy.

"This is the day! I have been working on this project for five years! I: Doctor Ackley Bancroft, have made the antidote! The antidote for death itself!" Someone snickers in the background, "a bit dramatic isn't he?" He is immediately slugged in the shoulder and told to shut the hell up.

"I will inject this liquid into this volunteer and then we will kill him. After a few minutes, he will wake up again and will have the second chance to live again and will be immune to cancer and disease. People can have their second chances to live!" People begin to clap and Dr. Bancroft bows in response.

"And now, for your feature presentation." The needle is lowered and about to penetrate the skin, but the beaten up victim on the table starts squirming in fear, actually looked like he was having a seizure.

"God damn it will someone come hold him down please!" The man who snickered earlier was automatically looked upon. "Daryl Hurston, looking at your rudeness earlier, I believe you can handle this one, yes?" Daryl sighs, "Yes sir." He walks down to the table and pins down the freaking out and screaming subject. Another guard comes and pins his legs.

The doctor then proceeds to injecting the newly developed fluid into the pinned manes arm, just below his bicep. Nothing happened.

"Doctor, did something go wrong?" someone asks over the intercom.

"No, we must go on to step two!" Before anyone else could say or react to anything, Dr. Bancroft pulled a knife out of nowhere and stabbed the confused and relieving victim on the table. Everyone became dumbstruck. Subject A2116 died within seconds. Minutes passed and people came down to put the victim in the body bag, the doctor was fired, but he wouldn't go without resistance. Telling everyone to be patient and all sorts of bullshit.

They proceeded to lifting the man into the body bag. "Wait!" the person holding his upper body immediately cried out. Everyone gathered around as they put him back on the table. His eyes were open. Jaws dropped in awe and the doctor was crying out in excitement, "I told you! Ahahahahaha!" The corpse started to rise, nobody moved. The doctor shook himself out of the grip of the two security cards holding him and went straight to the confused and bloody specimen in the middle of the room. "Welcome back from the dead Mr. Kyle Fisher, you are our first…" he was cut off by Kyle grabbing the collar of his coat. He was getting closer to his neck, seemed he was going to whisper something in his ear and the doctor just accepted it and leaned closer. He was not telling a secret at all. Used to be Kyle Fisher sunk his teeth into Bancroft's neck and proceeded to take a good chunk out. "AGH!" Guards immediately opened fire with small MP5s and the others started to flee in panic. As one was running one knocked over a hydrogen tank and it started to fill out, but nobody noticed. Everyone stopped firing as Kyle was now on the ground and probably have taken five hundred rounds. Everyone in the room except for Daryl, a few of the administration and the guards.

"You! Come here!" the doctor was calling out to Daryl and he immediately ran over. "The head! You….have to sh….oot the hea…." Dr. Ackley Bancroft faded away leaving a puzzled Daryl behind. "What did he mean shoot the head?" Daryl was trying to figure it out, "Contact!"

Subject A2116 was getting back up, blood immensely spilling out of his bullet wounds.

Everyone was confused and shocked. Why was he not dead? Daryl walked up to one of the guards and demanded for his pistol. The guard looked at his superior and he nodded. The guard handed Daryl his Glock .45 semi-automatic high-powered pistol. Mr. Hurston then shot Fisher in his chest, direct hit to the heart, it only stunned him for a second.

"We tried that dip shit, he won't die, the only we can do now is burn him!" everyone snickered. Daryl thought for a minute, but he wasn't paying attention and was pounced on by Kyle.

People aimed their weapons, but were ordered to stand down because of risk of hitting Daryl. The undead was gnawing and growling at Daryl's face and he was struggling. Then, he realized, "shoot him in the head", the doctor's voice went through his head. Daryl grabbed the Glock and stuck in the ugly, beat up and yellow teethed mouth and pulled the trigger. The bullet went through his skull and ricocheted off the ceiling and hit some green tank by the lab table and green gas started to leak. Daryl pushed a now completely dead corpse off of his torso and people ran to his attention.

"I'm fine," Daryl muttered under his breath so everyone backed off. There was weird smell in the area and people noticed the leaking a green coloured gas. "We need to evacuate and quarantine the building! Sound the alarm and everyone get out now!" People started to run out of the area and the alarm was pulled. Daryl and a guard was the last to leave the room, but the guard stopped so Daryl stopped too. "What are you doing? We need to go!" Daryl called back.

"Just go on, I need a moment, I'll be right out!" Daryl didn't question and left.

He finally made it out and went to his boss. "Go home Daryl! You have the next week off!" The emergency services were now pulling up. The Las Angeles fire department were the first to pull in. Daryl started walking home, was just going to head to the bus stop.

Meanwhile, the guard was sitting against the wall. He noticed the leaked hydrogen tank and laughed to himself. He pulled out a cigar and smelt it front to back along the stem. Next came the lighter. It was opened and closed as he studied the weird dragon design on the side.

He stuck the cigar in his mouth and then started to uncontrollably laugh as he lifted the lighter to his face. After he calmed down, he looked over to the doctor, "fuck you."

There was a faint boom sound and then nothing.

" _Breaking News! CDC has exploded surely after it was being evacuated."_


End file.
